Chronology of world political changes
Unofficial list of political changes. Political events are inserted in this list when they affect the political status* of a state. References are not accurate but will be edited shortly 2000 to be updated 2001 to be updated 2002 to be updated 2003 {| class="wikitable" !Date !State and comment |- |January | Djibouti Election held. Djibouti de facto one-party state even though opposition contests but fails to get mandate.. |first= |last= |coauthors= |title= |url=http://www.terrorisminfo.mipt.org/incidentcalendar.asp |date=2000-01-05 |accessdate=2008-11-12 |publisher=Reuters}} |- |February | Kyrgyzstan. Revision of constitution slightly restricts presidents powers |- |March | Republic of Congo Peace agreement with rebels. Normalisation |- |March | Armenia Kocharian re-elected president. Election disputed and not considered democratic |- |March | Central African Republic Coup d'etat. Rebels under Boizé deposes Patasse. Parliament dissolved |- |March | Iraq US invasion. Deposition of Hussein regime. US-rule |- |March | Ivory coast Agreement concluded " |- |March | Palestine Office of Prime minister established. Yasser Arafat leaves some executive powers to prime minister Mahmoud Abbas |- |March | Liechtenstein King suspends parliament and assumes direct rule |- |April | Burundi Ndayizeye assumes presidency. Continues existing interim government. Questionable change |- |April | Central African Republic Boize assumes power in military interim government. |- |April | Nigeria Election held where presiden Obosanjes allies wins majority. Disputed |- |April | Qatar. New constitution establishes a slightly more democratic parliament |- |May | Iraq US Envoy Bremer appointed "governor" of Iraq." |first= |last= |coauthors= |title= |url=http://www.terrorisminfo.mipt.org/incidentcalendar.asp |date=2000-02-23 |accessdate=2008-11-12 |publisher=Reuters}} |- |- |August | [Rwanda Kagame wins presidential elections. Likely disputed and not according to democratic standards. Following constitution in june. Note August* |- |June | Jordan Parliamentary elections held. Acceptable democratic standards, and parliamentarian government established. Though combined with significant powers of the monarch |- |June | Mauritania Unrest in capital quelled by government forces. Election??? |- |June | Aceh. Fragile peace ends with fresh hostilities and military rule |- |June | Togo President Eyadema reelected in disputed elections. Change?? |- |July | DR. Congo. Constituent,interim parliament assembles |- |July | Kuwait Strengthen democratic status following general election. This despite a setback of liberal candidates to the benefit of more conservative |- |July | Papua. State of emergency following violent protests |- |July | Papua Normalisation. End of violence |- |[[|July | Sao Tomé and Principe Coup d'etat. President De Menezes deposed in absentia. By military leaders |- |[[|July | Sao Tomé and Principe Return of President de Menezes from Nigeria. Military junta steps down and restores power to President. Following amnesty of plotters. |- |[|August | Liechtenstein Democratic and parliamentarian order restored as parliament is convened. |- |- |[|September |Guinea-Bissau Coup d'etat |- |[|September | Guinea-Bissau Interim civil government in office awaiting coming elections |- |[|September | Rwanda Kagame elected president |- |[|September | Chechnya Ahmad Kadyrov appointed leader of government by Putin. Supreme power vested in government |- |[|October | Liberia. Charles Taylor resigns Moses Blah assumes interim government |- |[|October | Rwanda Parliamentarian elections give presidential supporters majority. Disputed democratic legality ref> |- |[|October | Tonga Constitutional changes. King is given strengthen authority ref> |- |[|November | Saudi Arabia. Consultative assembly installed as advisory council |- |[|November | Burundi Peace agreement and interim government FDD and Nkurunziza given seat in government |- |November | Georgia Unrest following demonstrations following elections |- |[[|November | Ajaria State of emergency following protests in Tblisi, leading to downfall of Shevarnadze. Abazhide assumes dictatorial authorities |- |[[|November | Grenada Parliamentarian elections Democratic. |- |[|November | Saudi Arabia . Consultative assembly(Majlis) is granted with stronger powers, such as proposing legislation. |- |- |[|December |Afghanistan Hamid Karzai president. Strong powers in constitution |- |[|December | Georgia Shevarnadze resigns, interim government takes over |- |[|December | Russia. Parliamentarian elections. Significantly increased domination of president party |- |[|2003 | Somaliland]. Dahir Kahin elected and installed official president |- |[|2003 | Mayotte. Slightly strengthen autonomy with establishment of local government responsible to assembly |- |[|2003 | Darfur State of emergency and ineffective governance as civil war breaks out 2004 |- |January | Georgia Saakashvili installed as president. |first= |last= |coauthors= |title= |url=http://www.terrorisminfo.mipt.org/incidentcalendar.asp |date=2000-01-05 |accessdate=2008-11-12 |publisher=Reuters}} |- |February | Haiti. coup d'etat. Aristide deposed |- |February | Haiti Interim government established |- |April | Algeria Bouteflika re-elected president in a massive victory in slightly disputed elections |- |April | Guinea-Bissau Presidential and parliamentarian elections held |- |April | Chechnya Interim rule following assasination of president Akhmad Kadyrov |- |April | Ajaria Abazhidze starts presidential rule by decree. Institutionalised dictatorship." |- |April | Ajaria Abazhidze resigns following massive protests. Interim government in force. |- |April | Aceh Continued state of emergency, however reformed from military to civil administration. |- |April | Guernsey Office of Chief minister established, parliamentary responsible to local assembly. |- |April | Ajaria. Democratic elections held followed by installation of new government.. |- |May | Iran Conservative control over parliament following election. Disputed conduction |- |May | Chechnya. Alakhunov installed president of Chechnya. Significant political centralisation to president. Lack of democratic standards |- |June | Iraq Government handed over to Iraqi interim rule ref> |- |- |June | [Comoros First elections and convening of parliament under new government form. New goveernment appointed by president Assoumani |- |June | Kenya Draft constitution presented. Presidential powers limited |- |June | Malawi Elections held. Not fully compatible with democratic standards |- |July | Serbia. President installed following succsful presidential elections |- |August | Somalia Political institutions convenes in Kenya preparing for establishment in Somalia |- |September | Brunei. Parliament assembles after 20 years |- |October | Belarus De facto "one-party" rule following parliamentarian election leaving no opposition in house |- |October | Kazakhstan. Elections held given president majority of seats in house and stronger control |- |November | Ukraine Unrest following misconducted presidential elections. Mass demonstrations |- |[[|December | Ukraine Kuchma accepts defeat and calls new election. Interim rule |- |[[|December | Uzbekistan Parliamentarian elections held, supporters of president Karimov strongly dominating and leaves opposition marginalised in a de facto one party state. 2005 |- |January | Ukraine Viktor Yuchenko installed as democratic president of Ukraine |first= |last= |coauthors= |title= |url=http://www.terrorisminfo.mipt.org/incidentcalendar.asp |date=2000-01-05 |accessdate=2008-11-12 |publisher=Reuters}} |- |January | Iraq. Elections to constituent assembly. |- |January | Southern Sudan Peace agreement concluded with central government. Coalition agreement and provisional government for Southern Sudan established |- |January | Abkhazia Resignation of president Ardzinba. Bagapsh elected and installed president in improved elections. Still one-party parliament |- |February | Somalia Political institutions begins to take place inside Somalia |- |February | Nepal King assumes direct rule. Emergency powers |- |April | Nepal Emergency rule lifted. Full royal powers remains " |- |February | Aceh Interim status following implementation of peace agreement |- |March | Bhutan Interim constitution paving way for parliamentary democracy |- |February | Iraqi Kurdistan Uncertain change! Installation of office of prime minister, establishing Semi-Presidential system |- |February | Nagorno-Karabakh. Generally free elections held. Ghukaysan continues as president. |- |March | Kyrgyzstan Unrest following elections:Mass demonstrations |- |March | Kyrgyzstan. President Akayev resigns, interim government |- |April | Togo Gnassingbe elected president following disputed elections." |first= |last= |coauthors= |title= |url=http://www.terrorisminfo.mipt.org/incidentcalendar.asp |date=2000-02-23 |accessdate=2008-11-12 |publisher=Reuters}} |- |- |May | [African Republic Boize elected and installed as president |- |May | Ethiopia Parliamentarian elections held. Disputed and not considered democratic. Considered a setback. Popular protests follows |- |June | Togo Gnassingbe agrees to coalition with opposition. Kodjo becomes pm |- |August | Kyrgyzstan. Normalisation following meeting of parliament and election of Bakiyev |- |June | Kabardino-Balkaria New president installed following new order by appointment of russian president Putin and subsequent approval of parliament |- |July | Sudan. Southern rebels included in government following peace agreement |- |August | Burundi Nkurunziza installed as president after elected by parliament. Party FDD |- |August | Guinea-Bissau. Bernardo Vieira installed as president |- |August | Iran Conservative Ahmadineyad wins election against reformist Rafsanjani |- |[[|August | Mauritania Coup d'etat. Authoritarian President Maaouya Ould Sid’ Ahmed Taya deposed in absentia. Military junta established, promising introduction of democracy within two years ref> |- |[[|October | Ethiopiaia By election to fill seats and etablish the election result |- |[|November | Chechnya Disputed legislative elections held, failing rto meet democratic standards. However probably reduces powers of president |- |- |[|December |Afghanistan Loya Jirga assembles |- |[|December | Egypt Elections held, under sligthly reformed and opened manner |- |[|December | Jersey Office of Chief minister established, parliamentary responsible to local parliament. |- |[|December | Transniestr Parliamentarian elections held where opposition gains majority. Significantly reduces president Smirnovs authoritarian rule |- |[|December | Iraq. Parliamentarian elections. |- |[|December | Venezuela Parliamentarian elections. Opposition boycott leaving house with full support of president Chavez |- |[|2005 | Ivory coast Office of prime minister established |- |[|2005 | Papua. Governor made a directly elected office in Papua, thereby establishing a presidential form of governance. 2006 |- |January | Liberia Presidential elections. Ellen Johnson Shirleaf installed as official president.. |first= |last= |coauthors= |title= |url=http://www.terrorisminfo.mipt.org/incidentcalendar.asp |date=2000-01-05 |accessdate=2008-11-12 |publisher=Reuters}} |- |February | Haiti. Democratic elections held Interim government of Preval in power |- |February | Uganda Elections held. Rigged and unsatisfactory but with increased oppositional activity. Parties in parliament |- |February | Chechnya Power balance shifted in Chechnya as Ramzan Kadyrov becomes prime minister and dominant political force |- |February | Cambodia Pardonn of opposition leader Sam Rainsy. Uncertain change, but Cambodia will be considered Uni-Authoritarian. |- |February | Somalia Interim parliament meets in Baidoa Somalia |- |February | Philippines Emergency rule imposed " |- |March | Palestine Restricted presidential powers following parliamentarian elections with a Hamas victory |- |March | Israel Conventional parliamentarian and representativian elections replaces the system of "directly" appointed prime minister |- |March | Philippines Emergency rule lifted |- |April | Nepal. Interim rule following king Gyanendra accepts popular demands. |- |April | Nepal King reinstates parliament and parliamentarian government appointed |- |April | Vietnam. Congress of Vietnamese communist Party held. Some change in leadership, possible power-shift from Politbureau to assembly. Decision to tackle corruption |- |May | Nepal Parliament strongly limits monarchs power." |first= |last= |coauthors= |title= |url=http://www.terrorisminfo.mipt.org/incidentcalendar.asp |date=2000-02-23 |accessdate=2008-11-12 |publisher=Reuters}} |- |- |May | [Thailand Opposition boycott of parliamentarian election gives house full of Shinawatra supporters. Declared invalid. Interim rule |- |May | Iraq Al-Malaki accepted as prime minister following stalemate and failed negotiations. Parliamentarian rule |- |May | Nigeria Obosanjes proposal for a new term rejected. Marking a possible power-shift to parliament |- |May | Kuwait. Emir dissolves parliament following failed election law |- |May | Northern Ireland Parliament(Stormont) convenes for the first time since 2002 |- |May | Timur Leste. Emergency rule imposed |- |May | Ukraine Presidential powers restricted |- |June | Taiwan. Presidential powers restricted |- |June | East Timor Emergency rule lifted |- |[[|June | Aceh Aceh parliament is given strengthen political authority, by legislation passed by Indonesian parliament. |- |[[|June | Somalia Heavy fighting makes political rule impossible |- |[|June | Somalia Islamists take control of Mogadishu and major parts of Somalia. |- |- |[|June |Haiti Normalisation. Democratic government installed |- |[|June | Somalia Interim government formed by islamists. Islamist assembly governs |- |[|June | Kuwait Parliamentarian elections |- |[|June | Mauritania Referendum on democratic constitution |- |[|June | Catalonia. Catalan autonomy strenghthened in agreement. Self control in more political areas. Uncertain change of status.. |- |[|July | Kuwait Normalisation. Government re-installed ref> |- |[|July | DR. Congo Democratic elections held to both parliament and president. |- |[|August | Cuba. Fidel Castro announces time out. Interim government |- |[|September | Thailand Coup d'etat. Military overthrows Thaksin Shinawatra government |- |September | Yemen Elections held. Generally seen as democratic albeit strong domination of president Salah allies |- |[[|September | Somalia PEACE TALKS BETWEEN INTERIM GOVERNMENT AND ISLAMISTS BEGINS IN Khartoum |- |[[|October | Thailand Military government installed. |- |[|October | Bangladesh . President Ahmad heads interim government pending elections. Following Zias resignation. |- |- |[|October |Zambia Mwanawesi wins presidential elections. Generally democratic |- |[|November | Bahrain Parliamentarian elections held |- |[|November | Kyrgyzstan. Presidential powers restricted |- |[|November | Ossetia]. Eduard Kokotyi elected and installed president in very much disputed elections. Uncertainity of future existence of south ossetian parliament |- |[|November | DR.Congo. Presidential elections held. Democratic |- |[|December | DR.Congo Joseph Kabila installed as democratic president |- |[|December | United Arab Emirates Parliamentarian elections held for the first time. Strongly undemocratic due to electoral procedure |- |[|December | Mauritania. Democratic parliamentarian elections |- |[|December | Bahrain Parliamentarian government appointed. |- |[|December | Madagascar Presidential elections. Not fully democratic, slightly marred. |- |- |[|December |Fiji Coup d'etat. |- |[|December | Turkmenistan Death of Niyazov. Interim government |- |[|December | Somalia. Islamists driven from Mogadishu and domination by forces loyal to interim government |- |[|December | Kyrgyzstan] Fresh elections called. Some presidential powers returned following revision of constitution. Government resignation |- |[|December | Turkmenistan., Presidential elections and interim president appointed |- |[|December | first= |last= |coauthors= |title= |url=http://www.terrorisminfo.mipt.org/incidentcalendar.asp |date=2000-03-12 |accessdate=2008-11-12 |publisher=Reuters}} |- |[|December | [[Aceh First local elections held, starting a normalisation under peace and autonomus government. |- |[|December | Hong Kong. Election and convening of new and stronger parliament. |- |[|December | Transniestr Presidential election held. Igor Smirnov takes massive win of 82%. Likely disputed even though Smirnov represents a minority in assemblty. 2007 |- |January | Fiji Josefa Ilolio restored as President of Fiji, thereby parttial "normalisation" and ending of initial military phase Other institutions not restored, except premiership which is made military controlled. Thus making Fiji very much Absolutist in government.. |- |January | Somalia Emergency rule following heavy battles with islamist rebels. |- |January | Bangladesh Emergency rule imposed following failure to conduct elections. Military controlled government installed. |- |January | Nepal Interim constitution. Maoist enters parliament |- |January | Venezuela Hugo Chavez given right to rule by decree for 18 months |- |January | Kyrgyzstan New government installed. President re-given mainly executive powers |- |January | Thailand Martial law lifted in most part of Thailand " |- |February | Turkmenistan Berdymuhammedov takes office as official president |- |January | St. Barthelemy Slightly increased self-rule established, however much limited |- |January | Saint Martin. Strengthen autonomy for Saint Martin. Probably but not certain, in higher degree than St Barthelemy |- |January | Aceh. Election and installation of first directly elected governor, a former GAM rebel. |- |January | Chechnya Election and installation of Ramzhan Kadyrov as president following disputed elections. Strong presidential rule |- |January | Abkhazia Parliamentarian elections held. Disputed but slightly impropved democratic standards. |- |February | Guinea Emergency rule imposed." |first= |last= |coauthors= |title= |url=http://www.terrorisminfo.mipt.org/incidentcalendar.asp |date=2000-02-23 |accessdate=2008-11-12 |publisher=Reuters}} |- |- |February | [Guinea Emergency rule lifted |- |March | Mauritania President and government installed. Democratic rule. |- |February | Ivory coast Interim following agreement between government and north rebels |- |April | Mauritania. Government formed |- |2009:April | Darfur Provisional authority for Darfur established in Khartoum. Representatives from provinces of Darfur, and different groups. Ineffective government and much lack of actual control. |- |April | Romania President suspended by parliament. |- |April | Mali Presidential elections. Touré re-elected |- |April | Northern Ireland. Autonomy fully restored following succesful agreement between DUP and Sinn Fein. Fresh parliamentary election held and government installed |- |May | Armenia Elections held considered democratic. Democratic breakthrough " |- |[[|May | Romania President re-installed following referendum |- |[[|May | Parliamentarian elections. Considered a democratic backlash with increased government control of conduct |- |[|May | [[Burkina Faso] Elections held. Strengthen government majority. Generally democratic but may perhaps be questioned ?. |- |- |[|June |Palestine Emergency rule following Hamas taking of Gaza |- |[|June | Kazakhstan Constitutional changes restricts presidents powers |- |[|June | Comoros State of emergency as Mohamed Bacar refuses to resign |- |[|July | Mali Parliamentarian elections.. |- |[|July | Saint Martin. Local parliamentarian government established in Saint Martin. Protocol of new status in force. |- |[|July | Bhutan Interim rule:Assembly dissolved pending 2008 elections. |- |[|August | Kazakhstan Parliamentarian elections giving all seats to president candidates. Still cosidered a minor improvement by observers Uncertain change. |- |[|August | Mali. Parliamentarian elections. Democratic rule established |- |[|September | Fiji Emergency rule imposed |- |September | Zimbabwe Government-opposition agreement on electoral procedures. Doubtful validity of change |- |[[|October | Fiji Emergency rule suspended |- |[[|October | Somalia Emergency rule suspended: Parliament assembles. |- |[|October | Togo . Democracy established following generally free parliamentarian elections. |- |- |[|October |Sudan Southern representants withdraws from interim government |- |[|October | Kyrgyzstan Referendum held |- |[|November | Pakistan. Emergency rule imposed. |- |[|November | Georgia]. Emergency rule imposed |- |[|November | Sudan. Government agreement re-established between government and SOUTHERN REPRESENTATIVES |- |[|November | Georgia Emergency rule suspended |- |[|November | Lebanon President leaves office with no successor chosen |- |[|November | Ecuador. Nat Assembly dissolved, replaced with constituent assembly supporting president |- |[|December | Switzerland Government formation changed following SVP witdrawal of government. Likely return to constitutional agreement during 2008. |- |[|December | Belgium Failure to form government leads to appointment of provisional government. |- |- |[|Decembr |Kyrgyzstan Parliamentarian elections. Highly disputed and critisised. President domination of house. |- |[|December | Pakistan Emergencty rule suspended |- |[|December | Thailand. Interim rule following the holding of parliamentarian elections. |- |[|December | Kenya] Disputed presidential elections re-elects president Kibaki. Oppositional control of legislature 2008 |- |January | Thailand Democratic parliamentarian government installed following elections. |url=http://www.terrorisminfo.mipt.org/incidentcalendar.asp |date=2000-01-05 |accessdate=2008-11-12 |publisher=Reuters}} |- |February | Chad Emergency rule imposed. |- |February | Pakistan Democratic parliamentarian elections held, forthcoming government formation. |- |February | Cuba Raul Castro installed official president. Likely power decentralisation. |- |February | Kosovo Independence proclaimed. No actual change, parliamentarian system still in force |- |March | Russia Medvedev elected president, Putin assumes premiership |- |February | Kenya Interim government following agreement " |- |March | Kenya Coalition formed by Kibaki and Odinga, under Semi-Presidential form. |- |March | Armenia Emergency rule following massive protests in opposition to election result |- |March | Belgium. Normalisation following installation of new government |- |March | Malaysia Election a setback to government. Indicates election freely conducted. Democratic breakthrough.. |- |March | Chad Emergency rule lifted . ref name="Reuters2000-01-27"/> |- |March | Armenia Emergency rule lifted. |- |April | Bhutan Democratic government installed." |first= |last= |coauthors= |title= |url=http://www.terrorisminfo.mipt.org/incidentcalendar.asp |date=2000-02-23 |accessdate=2008-11-12 |publisher=Reuters}} |- |- |April | [Kenya Installation of coalition government |- |April | Zimbabwe. Interim government following agreement |- |February | Timur Leste Emergency rule following rebel attack and assasination attempt on president and PM |- |April | Timur Leste. Emergency rule lifted |- |2009:June | Kenya Interim status following election and win by opposition in parliament. Interim defines changed balance of power, violations by government obvious during electoral campaign. |- |March | Pakistan Democratic parliamentarian government installed . |- |May | Russia Installation of Medvedev as president and Putin in office as PM. Possible/likely shift of authority to cabinet. |- |May | Lebanon. Heavy fightings between government and Hezbollah. Some military takeover by latter.. |- |May | Lebanon End of hostilities following agreement between government and hizbollah " |- |[[|May | Georgia Slightly disputed elections held. Democratic credibility of Georgia questioned |- |[[|May | Lebanon Full normalisation after succesful election and installation of Michel Suleimann as president. |- |[|May | Equatorial Guinea Nguema rule turned even more authoritarian as ruling party takes all seats in parliament following election, thereby making opposition institutionally eliminated. |- |- |[|May |Nepal Republic established after abolishing monarchy. Interim rule awaiting electon and installation of president |- |[|June | Macedonia Very questionable and unfortunate change. Parliamentarian elections held, classified by observers as not fully satisfactory. However the political violations are unclear and doubtful, violence played a significant. |- |[|June | Zimbabwe. Re-election and installation of Mugabe following illegitimate elections where opposition candidate Tsvangirai withdrew. Initially full power in Mugabe as sole institution, pending inauguration of MDC controlled parliament" |- |[|July | Nepal. Succesful presidential elections. Yadav elected president. Full implementation of parliamentarian status when government is formed and installed. |- |[|July | Tonga. Monarch transfers chief executive powers to cabinet. George Topou V assumes throne. Uncertainity of parliamentarian form? |- |[|July | Venezuela Expiration of 18 months extraordinary rule of Hugo Chavez. No news or intelligence confirming, only relating to January 2007 deal. |- |[|August | Mauritania Coup d'etat. President Abdellahni captured and deposed by military junta, lead of former leadership of army. Military council claims leadership |- |[|August | Georgia Uncertain change! State of Emergency declared by parliament due to severe security situation. With political institutions still functioning, change of status is unclear. |- |[|August | South Ossetia Russian troops gain control of South Ossetia |- |August | Abkhazia Russian troops gain control of Abkhazia |- |[[|August | Pakistan Resignation of president Musharraf. Mian Soomro appointed acting(provisional) president. Strengthen parliamentarian control |- |[[|August | Georgia Uncertain change.Normalisation and return to constitutional political situation under president Saakasvili.. |- |[|August | South Ossetia . Mrtial law declared by president Kokotiy. Government dismissed. |- |- |[|August |Zimbabwe Convening of zimbabwean parliament with MDC majority and chairman. Uncertain classification on how to coincide with ZANU-PF President Mugabe |- |[|August | South Ossetia Independence recognised by Russia, unlikely respons from international community. De Facto independence clear since recognised by Russia as a supreme power of territory. |- |[|August | Abkhazia. Independence recognised by Russia, unlikely respons from international community. De Facto independence clear since recognised by Russia as a supreme power of territory. |- |[|August | Maldives] Revision of constitution opening up for contested and multiparty elections. Fully implemented following elections in ctober, unless change of leadership. |- |[|September | Angola. Parliamentarian elections held, first since 1992. Restores parliament as legitimate institution. Electins slightly disputed but generally considered democratic |- |[|September | Pakistan Asif Ali Zardari of PPP elected president by parliament. Presidential authority to be authorised according to 1997 constitutional amendment |- |[|September | Angola Governing MPLA dominant in elections. Reported 81% raises doubt of full democratic legitimacy. Without systematic fraud the outcome of elections may be considered as sligthly disputed. *Will take effect as parliament convenes after elections* |- |[|September | Zimbabwe. Coalition government of MDC and ZANU-PF agreed and formed. Mugabe president, Tsvangirai PM. ruling over coalition government |- |[|September | South Africa Resignation of President Mbeki following vote of Non-confidence by ANC. Kgalema Mothlanthe succeeds as provisional president awaiting coming elections |- |[|September | Mauritania Army coup leaders appoints civilian cabinet to rule Mauritania awaitin elections. Laghdaf made prime minister.g new. |- |- |[|October |Maldives Long time serving president Gayoom accepts defeat in second-round presidential election. Democratic breakthrough of Maldives as Mohammed Nasheed wins office. |- |[|December | Thailand Court ruling defeats government.Wongsawat forced to resign over fraud charges.. |- |[|December | Thailand. Vejjajiva elected and installed prime minister by parliament. |- |[|December | Canada] Harper government suspends parliament to obstruct vote of non-confidence. Uncertain classification. |- |[|December | Turkmenistan. Elections to parliament held. First conducted with parties allowed besides TDP(Turkmen Democratic Party). Outcome uncertain, |- |[|December | Bangladesh Martial law lifted by military backed government as election campaign starts. |- |[|December | Guinea Military coup and takeover following death of president Lansana Conté |- |[|December | Guinea. Kabine Komara installed as head of government by military junta |- |[|October | Zimbabwe Breakdown of coalition talks/agreement between MDC and ZANU-PF. Mugabe in control of supreme executive power. 2009 |- |January | GazaEmergency situation and grave hostilities following conflict between Hamas regime and Israel. Uncertain classification, but likely state of emergency and lack of effective politial activity.. |first= |last= |coauthors= |title= |url=http://www.terrorisminfo.mipt.org/incidentcalendar.asp |date=2000-01-05 |accessdate=2008-11-12 |publisher=Reuters}} |- |January | BangladeshCivilian and “democratic” government elected and installed. Headed by Sheikh Hasina and Awami League. Following massive election success. |- |January | Falkland IslandsNew constitution for Falkland Islands in force. Transferring authorities from governor to executive council, thereby "strengthening democracy" |- |January | GazaNormalisation” as ceasefire comes in force. Withdrawal of israeli forces.. |- |February | ZimbabweCoalition agreement between MDC and ZANU-PF re-concluded. Unity government expected take office on February 11. Confirmed as Tsvangirai is sworn in. See below. |- |February | SomaliaTransitional Parliament expanded to include islamist opposition. Sharif Ahmed elected and installed President, preparing forming of unity government. This will consolidate a interim status. Even though parliamentarian in practise, Somalia will not be considered as such. |- |March | Guinea-BissauPresident Vieira killed in military revolt. Successive administration uncertain at this point, rebels or government in control." |- |March | Guinea-Bissau. President of National Assembly,Raismunda Pereira, takes according to constitution over as provisional president of Guinea-Bissau. Fresh elections in 60 days to presidency is called. |- |March | MadagascarDramatic revolt by opposition and army forces president Ravalomanana to resign. Opposition leader Rajoelina takes over in provisional government. Unclear whether this should be seen as a coup or transition to provisional government. Likely Interim stattu. |- |April | AlgeriaPresidential elections in Algeria heavily dominated by incumbent President Bouteflika. Opposition further marginalised, making a transition of status in Algeria from limited democracy to Semi-Authoritarian. |- |April | FijiPresident Ilola restores military government following rejecting a verdict from Supreme court, declaring military regime unlawful. Fiji is by this in a form of martial law as government declares themselves above law.. |- |May | South AfricaNormalisation as Jacob Zuma is elected and installed official President, replacing provisional administration of Mothlanthe. ref name="Reuters2000-01-27"/> |- |May | EcuadorNormalisation as National Assembly is restored following General election. Replacing constituent assembly. Significant presidential powers remained following constitutional changesref name="Reuters2000-01-27"/> |- |May | NigerPresident Tandja dissolves parliament following court refusal to stand for new term or try constitutional change in referendum. Due to this the President has assumed strengthen/extraordinary powers, however with some democratic legitimacy." |first= |last= |coauthors= |title= |url=http://www.terrorisminfo.mipt.org/incidentcalendar.asp |date=2000-02-23 |accessdate=2008-11-12 |publisher=Reuters}} |- |- |June | [Ossetia Election held to assembly in South Ossetia. As this convenes there will become a partial decentralisation from a status previously with much limited parliamentary control of the executive. |- |June | MaldivesParliamentarian elections concludes The Maldives transition to a genuine democracy. By this both executive and legislature is elected according to democratic standards. |- |June | GreenlandIncreased Home Rule making Greenland a de facto independent state takes effect on June 21. A newly elected government is to implement the outcome of the referendum late 2008, mandating Greenland with nearly full sovereignity on internal affairs. Foreign a. |- |June | GabonDeath of President and dictator Omar Bongo. Provisional government led by Guy Nzouba-Ndama takes office. |- |June | SomaliaState of emergency declared by Somali president due to increasing fightings with rebel militia. De Facto Martial law and ineffective governance. |- |June | NigerPresident Mammadou Tandja assumes extraordinary and emergency powers as he once more is refused to stand for new term. Virtual absolute power as parliament is dissolved, pending new elections. |- |June | HondurasCoup d’etat. President Manuel Zelaya is deposed by army and supreme court. Following attempt to seek second term in office, and holding of referendum.. |- |June | HondurasIn constitutional order.The President of congress, Roberto Micheletti assumes office as provisional president of Honduras. Greeted by congress and promises planned presidential elections to be held as planned.. |- |July | MauritaniaMilitary leader Abdelaziz wins presidential election, paving the way for restored democratic order. Election criticised by opposition as illegitimate, but lacks evidence of fraud. Interim status in force until installation of President. Previous status un." |- |[[|August | MauritaniaMohammed Ould Abdelaziz installed as president. Normalisation of democratic system in Mauritania, though disputed by opposition election is considered as generally free and democratic.. |- |[[|August | Guinea-Bissau Normalisation. Malam Bacai Sanha installed as democratic president of Guinea-Bissau following elections. |- |[|August | Madagascar Agreement concluded between Rajoelina and former president Ravalomananina on forming a provisional unity government. |- |- |[|August |Turks and Caicos islandsSelf government suspended due to corruption scandal. Governor assumes direct rule. |- |[|August | GabonPresidential election held, interim status. |- |[|September | Canada Parliament convened, thereby guaranteeing normalisation. Most likely assembled during spring session aswell." |- |[|September | GabonAli Ben Bongo, son of late Omar Bongo is declared winner of the presidential elections with a support of nearly 42%. Since the election is conducted from a simple majority form, a run off election betweeen top candidates will not take place. Ali Ben Bongo. |- |[|September | Afghanistan Possible changed status from democracy to restricted democracy, as presidential elections held were criticised and not considered and slighrtly disputed. Still a democratic order is likely to be functioning. |- |[|September | GuineaParliamentary elections planned for early october postponed, due to severe internal hostilities. Planned for march 2010. Status of Guinea may still be changed to martial law/state of emergency. . |- |[|November | Niger Parliamentary elections held, boycotted by opposition and strongly dominating of Tandja-allies. This consolidates a de facto dictatorship in Niger. |- |[|November | Afghanistan Hamid Karzai reinstalled as president for a second term, after withdrawal of candidacy by opponent Abdullah Abdullah. Invited to form unity government. After all Afghanistan forms a democratic foundation but with slightly disputed electoral back. |- |[|November | HondurasNormalisation. Porfirio Lobo elected president of Honduras, replacing provisional government of Micheletti. Interim government awaiting installation of Lobo . |- |[|December | Madagascar Consensus prime minister is dismissed by president Rajoelina, replaced by on choice. Thereby ending provisional malagasy government and cooperation with opposition.. 2010 |- |January | Honduras Porfirio Lobos takes office as president, thereby fully concludes a political normalisation in Honduras |first= |last= |coauthors= |title= |url=http://www.terrorisminfo.mipt.org/incidentcalendar.asp |date=2000-01-05 |accessdate=2008-11-12 |publisher=Reuters}} |- |January | HaitiHaiti in a state of emergency and strongly ineffective governance following devastating earthquake. References and necessary changes will be added here shortly. References